unordinaryfandomcom-20200222-history
Remi
Remi is the Queen of Wellston High and sister of the vigilante X-Static. As a vigilante, she adopts the moniker 'X-Rei '''in honor of her fallen brother. Appearance Remi has peach hair, pink eyes and fair skin. She is typically seen wearing a Wellston uniform without the vest, and a teal bow on her hair. Her speech and thought bubbles are a peach color. Alike everone else, her eyes glow the color amber when using her ability. Gallery Personality Playful, obsessive, and at times stubborn, Remi stands out from her peers in that she doesn’t bully others for her own amusement, even John, and is aware that she is only Queen because her predecessor did not want the position. However, when Remi obsesses something, she is willing to take on those stronger than her, though a vast majority of her obsessions last a few days.Chapter 78 At times, Remi can also let loose around her friends, like when she started a volleyball fight with Blyke. Unlike most High-tiers in her school, Remi appears to be much more altruistic, befriending those weaker than her (such as Blyke and Isen) and even assisting "cripples"; these beliefs seem have stemmed from her brother Rei. According to Blyke, Rei's death has made her more submissive and quiet than usual though recent events also reveal that she has been obsessed with EMBER's movements for months on end. Plot Beginning During the time of the month when the Wellston cafeteria served the Triple Chocolate Cake, Remi was able to call dibs on the last slice. Unfortunately for her, Arlo was able to swipe the cake before Remi was able to grab it. Despite Arlo's taunts and higher power level, Remi challenged him to a fight.Prologue .]] However the result of that fight is unknown but Remi manage to get a slice of the Cake as she was seen eating the cake in Trigonometry Class.Chapter 1 Turf War At some undetermined point, Remi left to attend a family matter and Seraphina had to substitute as Queen.Chapter 13 Investigation The day after she returned, Remi attended school that day and studied with Blyke in order to make up her exams. When Remi asked the Jack what she missed, Blyke told her that Seraphina had turned against Arlo during the Turf Wars. However, she already knew this due to all the other students talking about it. Blyke suggested that Remi, as Queen, should stop Seraphina and Arlo from fighting, but she refused knowing that the two always had some beef with one another and that both of them were more powerful than she was. Blyke then asked her why she had to leave and she revealed that her brother was murdered.Chapter 23 Later that day, Remi was in the hall noticed her brother's vigilante name, x-Staic, on the Death Pool flyer. Out of sadness and anger, Remi burned the flyer. At the Wellston dorms, Remi stopped by Seraphina and Elaine's dorm. Rejecting Elaine's offer of tea, Remi immediately went into Seraphina's room and noticed something wrong with Seraphina's teddy bear. However, she ignored it and thanked Seraphina for substituting as Queen; in return, Seraphina thanked Remi for taking the Queen's burden off her shoulders. While the two were talking, Seraphina noticed that Remi was distracted by her bear. Remi told Seraphina that she sensed a weird circuit within the bear and asked Seraphina if she could open the bear up. The two realized that the circuit was a tracking device and that they should be careful; they were powerful, but they were not invincible. Suspension Remi was walking along with Blyke down the hallway when she noticed John on the floor gathering his papers. Instead of ignoring John, Remi instead helped him pick up the papers. Unfortunately, Remi's act of sympathy triggered a memory that John had of Claire, causing him to slap her hand and call her some colourful words. Blyke was about ready to beat up John, but Remi stopped him and walked off.Chapter 33 True Colours According to Blyke, Rei's death has deeply scarred Remi as she had become more quiet and passive. In hopes to cheer her up, Isen suggests that he, Blyke, and Remi hang out together. Trio Trouble As part of Blyke and Isen's plan to cheer her up, Remi went with the two of them to Kovoro Mall. While Isen was picking out pens at the U-Mart, Remi playfully engaged Blyke in a volleyball fight. Remi cried with her two friends while watching the ''Siren's Lament movie. After the movie, in hopes of winning an easy prize, Blyke and Isen dragged Remi to Ability Gauge Vendor. When she was handed her prize however, Remi recognized the bear from her last encounter with Seraphina and immediately pulled the transmitter out of the bear. While Blyke and Isen tried to apprehend the Vendor, a smoke bomb went off, distracting the trio.Chapter 48 Once Isen located the runaway vendor with his Hunter ability, the trio gave chase and broke a wall in the process. While Blyke and Isen stayed to support her from the parking lot, Remi used her ability to catch up to the motorcycle. She was able to electrocute the Vendor and his accomplice off the motorcycle but was stopped when she was tackled by Merin, giving the criminal duo time to escape. Initially thinking that the guard was unconscious, Remi began to search for the criminals, but was taken under custody by a conscious Merin. After realizing that the trio were from Wellston Private High School, Payton realized that he arrested innocents and under Blyke's suggestion, left to check the security tapes. With the guard's back turned, Remi quietly laughed at Isen and Blyke's obscene gestures. While Isen had thoughts about breaking his handcuffs, Remi talked about how the handcuffs served as the reminder that no matter strong someone may be, the authorities will always stop them. They then proceeded to exaggerate the events of her arrest. After Remi finished talking, Isen discussed with Blyke and Remi that EMBER was connected to the authorities; Remi also wanted Isen to write an article about EMBER to raise student awareness and introduce the idea that EMBER had something to do with the authorities. The conversation ended when Payton finished reviewing the tapes and returned. Before they could be released, he told the trio that they needed to make an official statement.Chapter 50 Monster Two days after the Kovoro Mall incident, Remi was called to Headmaster Vaughn's office with Blyke and Isen for their involvement in the incident. Luckily for the trio, Remi was able to clear up the entire situation with the Headmaster. After a few words of warning, the headmaster let the trio go back to class, but Remi was left wondering how the news of the mall incident became public knowledge so quickly and the identity of the anonymous writer.Chapter 52 Aftermath Curious about the anonymous reporter who made a story of the Kovoro Mall incident, Remi went in to see Cecile and requested her for the identity the anonymous reporter. Instead of obeying the Queen's orders however, Cecile decided to challenge Remi by making the queen assert her authority on her. Seeing that the Queen couldn't force her, Cecile began to criticize Remi for being a weak Queen and sent her off with a message, "You should learn from his (Rei) mistakes." Remi began to ponder these words as she saw the Death Pool flyer once again. She then texted Arlo, wondering if he had any time.Chapter 60 Apparently Arlo did have enough time as he was later seen waiting for Remi on a park bench. While he questioned the entire Korvoro Mall incident, Remi was able to deduce that the rumors about Arlo going to the infirmary were true. However, Arlo managed to keep the name of his attacker from her. She also revealed to Arlo about the Ability Gauge Vendor's Teddy Bears and their tracking devices; this and many other factors such as the rumors of Arlo's injury and the Kovoro Mall incident left the two royals to believe that someone is monitoring all the High-tiers.Chapter 61 Arc 12 With the recent events of high-tiers being monitored as well as her brother's death, Remi soon became obsessed with EMBER and assigned Isen to study their movement. Meanwhile, she assigned Blyke to raise awareness in the student body, by hanging flyers around the school. Her newfound obsession with EMBER worried both Blyke and Arlo, as her words could potentially sow panic and chaos within the school body. In hopes to talk some sense into her, Arlo invited Remi for a drink. Remi was late for the meeting, however, as she was distracted by the news about another EMBER killing. While the two shared a drink, Arlo tried to dissuade Remi from obsessing over EMBER but only succeeded in triggering an outburst from the Queen. Angered with the lack of leads on EMBER and everyone else criticizing the vigilantes, Remi furiously defended the actions of the vigilantes and reminded Arlo that Rei also had similar ideals. She would have gone on if it were not for Melody pouring her drink on Remi to shut her up. The angered pinkette demanded an apology from the Agwin students, and when they refused, Arlo stood up and demanded the same. After a short tussle and Arlo trapping the two in his Barrier, Melody apologized to Remi and took off. However, Remi saw Arlo's methods as "too far" and angrily stormed off to wash her ruined outfit.Chapter 79 It appeared as if Arlo managed to dissuade Remi from further investigation on EMBER, and when approached by Blyke, she told him to drop the investigation. Arc 13 Yet, Arlo's attempts to dissuade Wellston's queen were in vain, as Remi continued her investigation on the shadowy organization in secret. After noticing a limping Seraphina, she aided the Ace to the infirmary, and revealed that Seraphina was the second royal to get injured. Seraphina revealed to Remi that she had lost her ability and the gears in the pinkette's head began to turn...Chapter 92 The thought of EMBER being able to take away abilities had led the Queen to investigate deeper into EMBER's machinations. However, her continued research has prevented her from spending time with Blyke and Isen, leaving the duo to barge into her room and discover ultimately discover her secret research. Remi chose to hide her research from her friends, thinking that they would not want to participate in a wild goose chase, but to her surprise, they decided to join and help her quest for vengeance against EMBER.Chapter 93 Powers & Abilities Lightning.jpg|Remi charges her ability, Lightning. Arlo VS Remi.png|Remi using Lightning to battle Arlo. Remi stats.png|Remi's stats. Teddy Sensor.jpg|Remi detects a transmitter chip in Seraphina's Teddy Bear. 'Lightning: '''Remi is the current Queen of Wellston and her ability Lightning, allows her to manipulate electricity. She also appears to be able to detect electrical currents as shown when she sensed a transmitter from Seraphina's teddy bear Chapter 25 and can run fast enough to catch up to a motorcycle.Chapter 49 She is the fourth most powerful student in Wellston as well as the third known high-tier in ''UnOrdinary and the first one to be introduced. Relationships * Rei: Rei was Remi's brother (X-Static). Judging by her reaction after coming across to the deathpool flyer at school, they were very close.Chapter 24 Rei's death shocked Remi to the point that she became more passive.Chapter 45 In truth, Remi actually admired her brother's altruism and follows his same beliefs. * Seraphina: Seraphina and Remi are teammates and acquaintances. Seraphina is grateful that Remi took her place as Wellston's Queen and Remi is grateful that Seraphina gave her the position. Like other students of Wellston, Remi views Seraphina as above her. * Blyke: Not only are Blyke and Remi teammates, but they are also close friends. Blyke especially appears to genuinely care for Remi as shown by his concern over her changed personality. It is also implied that Blyke may competing with Isen to win her heart.Chapter 26 Remi, in turn, also enjoys messing around with Blyke. * Isen: Remi, Blyke, and Isen appear to be a trio of sorts though Isen does sometimes bail on them. It is also implied that Isen may be competing with Blyke to win her heart. * John: While not necessarily close to John, Remi sees John as Seraphina's friend and is more willing to help him than other students. However, her impression of John might have changed after he insulted and slapped her. * Arlo: While they are shown to have disagreements, they care for each other immensely as Remi reacted with anger and worry when she found out someone managed to wound Arlo. He in turn assures her not to worry but is glad she cares. Arlo in turn worried when he heard of the mall incident. He teases her and calls her “Pinky”, and he probably willingly gave the last piece of cake to her on a whim. Quotes "Hey! Give that back, Arlo! I called that piece first!" - Prologue Notes & Trivia * Her older brother Rei was one of the "superheroes" killed by EMBER, X-Static. * Though readers do not see the conclusion of her battle against Arlo for the Triple Chocolate Cake, it is implied that Remi won as she is seen eating the cake in John's trigonometry class. ** Normally, Remi would never stand up to Arlo due to him being more powerful than her. * The reason of Remi's absence in the turf war against Agwin High School is Rei's death. * Remi resembles Kanau Kongou from Himouto! Umaru-chan the anime/manga since both of them have long hair and a ribbon on her backside of her hair. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Wellston Private High School Category:Turf War participant Category:High-tier Category:Wellston Students‎ Category:Queen Category:Vigilantes